The Life and Times of Harry Potter
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: 25 Things You Never Knew about Harry Potter. Part of the Life and Times Universe. R&R! Complete! Implied RonHermione, HarryGinny, and LilyJames.


**A/N Thank do I need a pen name for this update cuz I was really more interested in sleeping than providing you with an update, but she asked, thus you have this one-shot.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers (in advance) and a happy 4th of July (to all my American Readers) although it is the 5th by now.**

**Dedication: To merdarkandtwisty and GinnyPotterCullen who requested one of these for Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**25 Things You Never Knew about Harry Potter:**

1. He never really believed that his parents died in a car-crash.

2. Sirius once remarked that Lily always loved treacle tart, and Harry was inexplicably pleased, because although a shared love of a dessert wasn't much, for a boy who had grown up parent-less it was a real solid connection between him and the mother he never got a chance to really know.

3. He used to wonder if he was cursed, it was the only explanation he could see for his parents dying, getting stuck with the Dursleys, Sirius' false imprisonment and later his death, and then he found out about the prophecy and it occurred to him, that yes, he was as good as cursed. Because what was his destiny if not a curse?

4. He secretly thinks that he could've been really good at Potions if given the chance.

5. It hurt more than he's willing to admit when the Dursleys either ignored his birthday or gifted him with a coat-hanger or a pair of old, crusty socks.

6. He feels responsible for his mother's death. He can't help but be overwhelmed with guilt each time he recalls that she would still be alive to this day if she hadn't sacrificed herself for him.

7. Back before he knew about Hogwarts, and magic and everything else, he used to sit in his cupboard and imagine what his parents were like, he'd weave whole stories in his mind about what they must've been like, their favorite foods, where they'd met, who their friend were. Sometimes when he played this game he'd have flashes of memories like a flying motorbike or his mother singing him a lullaby and he'd fancy that he could almost remember life before the Dursleys, if such a thing existed.

8. His early friends consist mostly of spiders (in abundance in his domain), and the occasional mouse.

9. When he found out he was a wizard his biggest fear was that he wouldn't make any friends at Hogwarts, he's always been absurdly grateful to Ron for befriending him on the train during 1st year.

10. He secretly resents Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and everyone else who knew his parents when he never got the chance too.

11. Molly Weasley is the first person he can ever consciously remember telling him they loved him, although he's certain that his parents had said it to him.

12. He sometimes pondered just giving up, marching up to Voldemort and saying, "You want to kill me? Fine. Go right ahead." But he never did. There were way to many people relying on him for that.

13. He has a saving-people thing, a complex which has caused him more trouble than anything else. Dumbledore once told him that his father was the same way.

14. He was always a little afraid of Hermione. He wonders how Ron manages to survive marriage to her without cowering in fear every time she gets angry. Because, trust him, Voldemort is nothing in comparison to an angry Hermione, or worse a Hermione on a crusade (think: S.P.E.W.)

15. Sometimes he gets tired of always having to take care of everyone else. He secretly wishes that someone would just tell him that he doesn't have to worry and they'll take care of everything. But no one does.

16. He loves flying, because when he's on his Firebolt soaring through the air it is just him, and his broomstick, and all his worries are left far behind on the ground. In the air he doesn't need to have the answers, he doesn't need to save anyone. He is free to be himself.

17. After a while, he gets rather sick of hearing that he "looks just like James except for the eyes-he has Lily's eyes." (1)

18. His favorite thing about Sirius is that with him he isn't expected to save anyone, Sirius tries to take care of him, he even tells Harry to focus more on fun and less on evil wizards hell-bent on world domination.

19. He's always been kind of jealous of Ron because of his huge family.

20. He often wonders whether he would've been happier had Voldemort decided that Neville was the boy from the prophecy.

21. Ginny Weasley is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on, and everyday with her seems like the first. He remembers back to when she was just Ron's little sister who could barely string a sentence together in his presence and compares her to the vibrant, capable woman she's grown into and finds it difficult to reconcile the two personalities.

22. He genuinely thinks that Albus Severus is a good name.

23. …and no he was not drunk when he named Albus, nor any of his other kids, thank you very much.

24. He has always thought of Teddy Lupin as his son. He can't help but feel like history has repeated itself when he thinks about the parallels between his life and Teddy's.

25. Sometimes he thinks he should've become a professional Quidditch player.

**A/N I'm not sure exactly how good this one is, seeing as how well, I really only write MWPP, and the only time I've ever written Harry is in one chapter of How Do You Eat Your Oreo Cookies. So…yeah, let me know what you think.**

**(1) Number 17 was suggested by do I need a pen name.**

**Also, check out the first six stories in this series: The life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Minerva McGonagall.**

**And, see the stories co-authored by do I need a pen name and I under the pen name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**Be on the look out for further fics in this series.**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
